Família
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eles apenas buscavam uma família, uma família perdida. - Fic feita para o Projeto That Song e Projeto Férias - Fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Nome: Fla Doomsday

Banda/Cantor: Van Canto - Betrayed

Fandom: Game of Thrones

Nível: Médio

Nome da Fanfic: -

Ship: Jon/Sansa

Sinopse: Eles buscavam uma família, apenas uma família perdida.

**N.A.:** _Porque ao meu ver hoje é o dia de ships novos e insanos. Cá está mais um, só pra me tentar e porque eu já prevejo algo muito maior vindo na minha direção!_

_Fic feita para os Projetos That Song e Férias 2, do Forúm Papéis Avulsos. Estou amando o quanto estou produzindo para esses Projetos e quantas ideias eles estã me dando. Amei demais e espero que vocês também!_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Tirei o máximo de erros, mas sabem como é, né?!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço ao Martin lindo, sem ele e suas mortes, decapitações, pessoas sofrendo, eu nunca olharia duas vezes para essa saga incrível e perfeita! Obrigada também Van Canto, cada música sua parece nascer uma fic nova!**

* * *

**Família**

_She was born to rule but destiny had other plans_

Com todas as certezas que reinavam por entre os Sete Reinos, aquela não era nem mesmo de perto algo que Sansa poderia esperar. Após passar um ano em King's Landing, um ano no Vale sobre a guarda de Petyr Baelish, um ano em fuga, e um ano em sua velha casa, Winterfell, Sansa poderia esperar Dragões voando por todo o Sete Reinos, mas não esperaria aquilo.

Olhou para o rosto do homem que a olhava. Era como ver um fantasma. Como ver seu passado saindo das sombras de um pesadelo. Ele estava mais velho, e estava mais amargo ao que via, mas era ele. Havia cicatrizes em seu rosto, no olho esquerdo, mas havia algo que o marcava ainda mais: a batalha.

"Lord Snow."

"Lady Stark."

Eram os tratamentos corretos. E a voz de Sansa, fria e baixa, surpreendeu até ela mesma quando saiu. Achava que ao vê-lo, não conseguiria pronunciar uma palavra. Virou-se, seguindo pelo grande salão reconstruído. Ela levantara Winterfell, ela voltara para sua casa, para seu povo, e não fora fácil. Entretanto, o fizera. Por seus pais, por seus irmãos perdidos.

"Quantos anos não a via, Senhora."

Sansa sentia a palavra correr sua pele de forma fria. Ele usava aquela palavra daquela forma para a mãe, e nunca fora com carinho ou adoração, sempre os lábios finos de Jon eram frios.

"Alguns anos, acredito, Senhor Comandante."

Soubera. Desde que Jon fora nomeado Senhor Comandante da Muralha, Sansa soubera. E soubera antes mesmo dele que aquilo era devido. Ele era corajoso, ele era sozinho e nada tinha a perder. E ele era um bastardo, com toda certeza almejava um cargo de destaque.

"Winterfell está de pé novamente. Uma grande obra."

Ele parou a sua frente. Sansa olhava-o com a mesma frieza que ele a olhava. Ela sentava-se na cadeira da mãe, nunca na do pai. Mas sim, ela levantara Winterfell, ela reunira os nortenhos, e ela aliara-se a Stannis Baratheon quando esse derrubou a pequena e amaldiçoada família Lannister.

"O que veio fazer aqui, Jon?"

A pergunta calou-o. Ele apenas queria ver o que restava de seu antigo lar, de sua antiga família. Ele apenas queria ver o que haveria sobrado de um passado que ele não mais poderia retornar para, ou desejar.

"A Muralha precisa de homens?"

Ela perguntou e Jon ainda manteve-se calado. Ela era a imagem de Catelyn quando comprimia os lábios daquele modo, com nervoso. Retirou as luvas de couro das mãos, prendendo-as no cinto da espada. Viu Sansa observá-lo atenta. Ela havia tornado-se uma loba arredia.

"Estive longe de casa por muito tempo, apenas desejei ver meu antigo lar."

Os olhos dela o estudaram, sério. Jon cansou-se daquilo.

"Posso me retirar, Senhora?"

Ela assentiu curtamente, e Jon virou-se, saindo do salão. Não viera para ver Sansa, viera para ver Winterfell, viera para ver sua antiga casa, seu antigo lar. Respirou fundo e olhou ao seu redor, havia muito rostos desconhecidos. Sabia que a guerra fazia isso.

_We are higher creatures._

_We can turn heaven into hell_

Era noite quando ele retornou e Sansa apenas observou-o entrar no grande salão, sentando-se à mesa. A refeição feita para duas pessoas, pareceu trazer pratos para quase vinte. Sansa irritou-se com isso, levantando-se e indo ter com uma criada que chegava das cozinhas. Jon apenas observou-a falar algo irritada para a garota, que saiu balançando a cabeça, quase caindo na pressa.

"Acredito que não haveria problemas se não comecemos tudo."

Jon disse quando Sansa sentou-se novamente no lugar da mãe. Aquilo fez com que olhos azuis como gelo lhe observassem. Ela _era_ Catelyn Stark. Fria, inflexível, mas uma loba ainda assim.

"E o que sabe, Lord Comandante? O que pensa que sabe sobre _minha_ casa?"

A palavra o acertara como ela planejara, ele sabia. E aquilo irritou-o. Levantou-se, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, as mãos espalmadas na mesa, próximas da faca. Jon teria que admitir que Sansa tornara-se uma mulher dura, fria, e isso ele poderia atribuir a vida que ela tivera desde que saíra de Winterfell com o pai e a comitiva do Rei. Ele sabia que ela fora prisioneira em King's Landing, no Vale após a morte da tia, e desaparecera por um longo período, ressurgindo como grande senhora de Winterfell.

Ela havia se tornado fria, crua, nortenha e loba, como nunca imaginara que a garota delicada e gentil poderia se tornar. Mas lá estava, a imagem de uma mulher que protegeria o que era seu com unhas e dentes, até a morte se fosse necessário. Lembrava-lhe outra irmã. Engoliu em seco quando seu coração doeu por Arya.

"Essa casa é minha também, Lady Stark. Posso ser bastardo de seu pai, mas ainda assim filho dele."

Por um segundo Jon viu os olhos de Sansa escurecerem e o corpo enrijecer, como que lembrando-se de quem era e onde estava. Viu os lábios dela serem molhados pela língua e a mão pegar um cálice de vinho. Nunca vira Sansa beber mais que pequenos e quase secos goles de vinho, mas ela agora bebera quase toda a taça de uma só vez.

"Aproveite a refeição, Lord Snow. Acredito que ainda temos pratos por vir."

Ela saiu de seu lugar, passando por ele para sair do salão, mas Jon segurou-a pelo braço do vestido e Sansa parou, puxando a manga para longe dele.

"Sansa..."

"Boa noite, Lord Snow."

Ele deixou-a ir sem se importar mais. Ele não lutaria com ela por uma coisa que ele sabia que não adiantaria. Ele não lutaria com ela sobre algo que não ganharia. Passou a mão pelos olhos cansados. Ela era o que restara de sua família, ela era a única de seu passado que ainda existia e que poderia ter como família, e era aquilo que tinha. Aquele tratamento. Balançou a cabeça e saiu do salão, assim que o sol se levantasse, partiria. Não havia mais nada ali para si.

_Whispering words of a new heart promised a better life._

_We've all been betrayed_

Alguns anos como Senhor Comandante o deixaram alerta, até mesmo durante seu sono. E Jon abrira os olhos assim que ouvira o farfalhar de roupa dentro de seu pequeno quarto. A mão foi agarrar-se a espada ao lado da cama, e os olhos esquadrinharam o quarto. A visão mostrou alguém próximo a janela mais próxima, a luz da lua revelando uma mulher de pele muito pálida.

Por um segundo Jon viu o fantasma de Catelyn Stark em seu quarto, mas ao olhar bem viu que tratava-se de Sansa. Ela estava com um grande casaco escuro, as mãos apertavam-se no próprio corpo, com frio. Os olhos observavam a noite pela janela, mas não a via realmente. Jon soltou a espada e sentou-se, a cabeça doía pela quantidade de vinho que bebera e a comida que não comera.

"Eles... nunca souberam o que aconteceu... com ela."

Jon afastou os cachos do rosto, os olhos se ajustando mais a escuridão para ver que Sansa tremia agora.

"Arya. Eles nunca souberam o que lhe aconteceu. Ela, simplesmente sumiu." Viu-a lhe fitar. "Ela era sua irmã preferida, não era?"

Assentiu. Não haveria porque mentir. Arya sempre fora a que mais amava. Arya era a que lhe fazia sentir em casa, assim como Robb.

"Era porque ela era mais parecida com um rapaz do que com uma menina?"

Ela estava curiosa. Sansa sentia de verdade que sabia qual seria a resposta, mas queria ouvi-la dele. Aproximou-se devagar, indo até o lado da cama. Olhou-o de cima, vendo-o lhe mirar da mesma forma como mirava a mãe. Era sempre o mesmo rosto de tristeza com raiva.

"Sim. E porque sempre fomos colocados de lado. Ela por ser como era, e eu por ser um bastardo." Afastou as cobertas, sentando-se com as pernas para fora da cama, o ar gelado acertando-lhe o peito nu. "Ela nunca importou-se com isso, para ela eu era um irmão, apenas isso."

"Nunca disse-lhe que não era meu irmão."

"Nunca disse que era, tão pouco."

Sansa sentiu-se culpada por isso. Mas não demonstrou, apenas continuou olhando-o sentado na beirada da cama.

"Sinto falta deles como você, Sansa."

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando-o. Sansa se conhecia para saber que sua frieza durava pouco, e que seu coração aquecia-se por família. E a família estava ali. Mesmo que Jon fosse apenas um meio-irmão, ele era família. Abraçou-o, em um rompante que nem mesmo ela saberia explicar. E ele retribuiu o abraço. Eles sabiam o que aquele abraço significava um apelo aos sentimentos de ambos, ao orgulho deles, e também a tristeza que carregavam há tantos anos. Jon apertou-a contra si, sem importar-se com a falta de roupas em seu corpo. Ela também parecia não se importar. E assim ficaram. Sansa não sabia quanto tempo ficara abraçada a Jon, mas lembrava-se de quando começara a chorar, e ele apertou-a com mais força, acariciando seus cabelos com uma mão hesitante e fria.

Jon lembrava-se de deita-la devagar e vê-la apertando as mãos em seus braços, impedindo-o de sair dali. E lembrava-se quando seus olhos começaram a pesar e a noite fechou-se por completo por si.

_I was born with royal blood, and vengeance in my hands_

Ao acordar Sansa sabia exatamente onde estava, não havia se movido, não havia soltado Jon. E ali ele estava, acordado, mirando-a. Os olhos dele, cinzas, como os de Arya. Tentou sorrir, pedir desculpa, afastar-se e esquecer que deixara ser fraca na frente dele, mas apenas lágrimas vieram. Apenas lágrimas vieram em seu rosto, apenas soluços saíram por sua boca, e ele entendeu. Sansa chorava os anos que estivera sozinha, chorava os anos em que sua família era apenas ela mesma.

Apertou-se contra ele, chorando. Os leves e fracos raios da manhã cobriam a cama, e a pele esquentava-lhes. E Jon continuava frio. Ele sempre seria frio. Sempre seria um lobo e ela também.

"Você é minha única família, Jon."

Ele apertou-a contra si. Ele segurou-a como deveria ter feito anos antes.

"Você também é minha única família, Sansa."

E ele soube naquele momento que algo quebrava-se. Algo que havia sido colocado para eles todos aqueles anos, derretia com o sol que chegava. Derretia com a certeza de que eles eram família, e que eles seriam para sempre exatamente aquilo.

_Fim_


End file.
